The present disclosure herein relates to an apparatus for cutting and processing V-grooves, and more particularly, to an apparatus for cutting and processing V-grooves in which both cutting and processing of V-grooves are performed.
Engineered stone is widely used as the top plates of kitchen sinks, bathroom sinks, tables, counter desks, windowsills, reception desks, furniture, and the like due to its excellent formability.
As shown in FIG. 1, a sink unit may include a storage closet 20 for storing articles, an engineered stone top plate 10 disposed on the storage closet 20 for cooking works, and a sink 30 seated on a hole of the top plate.
The top plate 10 includes a flat part 11 serving as a countertop, a front part 12 at the front of the flat part 11, a rear part 13 at the rear of the flat part 11, and a side part 14. In order to manufacture the top plate 1, as shown in FIG. 2A, a scratch-protective film 1a is first detached from a glossy surface of the engineered stone raw plate 1. As shown in FIG. 2B, an adhesive tape for preventing each part of the countertop from being separated from each other is attached to the opposite surface of a portion in which V-grooves are to be formed. As shown in FIG. 2C, V-grooves are formed at the boundaries between the flat part 11, the front part 12, the rear part 13, and the side part 14. Thus, when the formation of the V-grooves is completed, an adhesive are coated on a processed surface of the V-grooves. Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 2D, the engineered stone raw plate 1 is folded into the shape of the top plate 10, and the adhesive is dried. When the adhesive is completely dried, the adhesive tape 1b is detached. As shown in FIG. 2E, projecting edges and adhesives are processed through round-cutting and sanding. Finally, the glossy surface damaged by the above process is polished to recover gloss, and the process for manufacturing the top plate is completed.
The V-groove processing is performed by a typical V-groove processing apparatus. The V-groove processing apparatus may be equipped with one or more cutters for cutting V-grooves. The V-groove processing apparatus may form V-grooves by moving the cutter while the engineer stone plate 1 is being fixed, or may form V-grooves by moving the engineer stone plate 1 while the cutter is being fixed.